Toothless's Friend
by Freedom of the Eagle
Summary: Toothless has a flashback from when he was young. However, it's a secret he's kept for a long time to himself, leaving his dragon friends, and Hiccup and Astrid, and fellow Vikings on Berk guessing. Could this female Night Fury he's kept dreaming about be his mate in the future? Rating may change to a K or a T! Several OC's in later chapters!
1. Chapter 1

Toothless' Friend

* * *

**Rating my change to a K+ or a T in later chapters!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Storm (Toothless' real name) wandered about on Berk. He glanced at his red prosthetic tail that Hiccup and the Vikings had made for him since the battle of the Red Death.

Toothless had a lot of memories from when he was young. One of which was his favorite. When he was just eight months old, he met the daughter of the leader. They were both born into the same clan. But his first home, before he left his home nest and settled down on what the Vikings called "The Dragon's Nest."

His first home was in what would soon be called Denali National Park. He could remember it all, when he met her, the clan moved to another area, and they grew up together. It was one of those days when he was alone. He walked into the cove where he and Hiccup first met, and he lay down, and closed his eyes, but then, he had a flashback

_Flashback (5 ½ years ago.)_

"_Ha! Ya can't catch me Storm!" Called a female dragon with beautiful sapphire blue eyes, her name was Artemisia._

"_Oh no you don't!" He called back, laughing playfully, suddenly, another playful growl followed his laughter. _

_Turning around, Storm saw that it was Sven. Artemisia's brother, He tried to tackle his sister, but she dodged him. But crashed into Storm, and landed on top of him._

"_OH! Am I interrupting something here?!" Sven teased, noticing the two in their position. Artemisia blushed and moved away, _

"_S-sorry about that Storm." Storm smiled and rested a paw on her shoulder_

"_Nah, don't worry about it." Laughing again, the three piled on top of each other, Artemisia at the bottom. _

_Later that day, Storm and Artemisia were playing hide-and-seek. And so far, Storm was winning, Artemisia said_

"_You're gonna get it eventually Storm!" At the retort, he rolled his eyes. When she noticed that, she tackled him, and they rolled about for a moment, before Artemisia had successfully pinned Storm down and smirked. _

"_Who's the winner now, hmm?" He rolled his eyes_

"_O.K, O.K, you win! You win!" He was laughing now, she was licking his face. She stopped, and they shared a special bonding moment, when, she got distracted, she looked up, and gasped_

"_Storm…you really gotta see this!" He stood, and they saw the Equinox. _

"_Whoa…" They both breathed in amazement. The Northern Lights jumped up and down as the trees turned from bare, to be covered in fresh leaves._

"_It's beautiful…" Artemisia said to no one in particular_

"_Yeah, like you." Storm replied, before almost regretting what he said_

"_Really? You think that?" He nodded, before, she heard a call_

"_Artemisia?! Time to go!" They looked down, and saw Artemisia'sfather called calling her down, sighing, she looked at Storm and said_

"_Goodbye Storm." She said sadly, before playfully pushing him with a shove and running down, "* Giggle* See ya!" She waved a goodbye before she and her dad disappeared into the forest._

"_Bye Artemisia!" He waved back, looking sad though, "bye Artemisia…" And just like that, it all faded away…_

"Toothless? Toothless? Toothless? Toothless!" Toothless jumped and looked at Hiccup in surprise, tackling him on the spot.

"HAHAHA! O-o-okay! T-toothless! Okay! I get it! You can stop now!" Toothless looked at Hiccup before moving away and looking at him with large, expecting eyes. Hiccup looked at him looking rather confused

"You okay Toothless? You looked like you were talking in your sleep." Toothless just shrugged

"Well, good to see that you're okay. See ya. But come back before dark." The other dragons on the other hand, counting Stormflys kids, two males, one female, stayed behind

**Dragon's speaking now…**

"**So, Toothless, WERE you talkin' in your sleep?**" Stormfly asked

"**Well, in a way…yes…**"

"**Who were ya talkin' about then?**" Stormfly's daughter, Cloud, asked, "**You looked like you were sayins 'Art…'em…isia.' Who's he?**" Toothless chuckled at Cloud in a friendly way

"**He's a she, actually…" **He trailed off, getting reactions from the other dragons

"**Ohh! Is she your girlfriend?**" Hookfang, who was Snotlout's dragon, asked, making Toothless look annoyed at him

"**No, not really, she's a girl I used to know.**" Then, one of Stormfly's sons, named Atkin, asked

"**Whatever happened to her?** Toothless shrugged

"**I don't know. I guess she grew up. C'mon guy's, it's getting late.**" Toothless headed off by himself, leaving the other dragons in question

"**You think…well…could she be?**"

"**I dunno. Maybe, but he gotta leave him sometime to think. He looks like something bad happened.**"

"**Maybe, if she comes to see him, maybe they'll become mates.**"

"**I like the second idea.**" Stormfly announced.

Back at in the Haddock House

"There you are Toothless! Here you go bud!" Hiccup said, tossing his friend a cod. Toothless ate it immediately, Astrid, who was also there, reading the Book of Dragons gave the Night Fury an friendly smile.

"So…you look like you had a flashback. Oh, if only I could understand you. Maybe you were dreaming…about a…girl? Oh dare if I even say it. She could be your…mate." Hiccup gulped at the word 'mate'.

"Oh relax Hiccup. There's nothing to worry about. Maybe Toothless has a mate, and perhaps kids of his own, what's the big deal?" That question earned a hard stare from both dragon and Viking.

"Well, whatever it is…I think something's gonna happen to Toothless."

There was something about Toothless yet Hiccup had to discover, who knows. Something cool could happen. Hiccup watched as the Night Fury fired on his rock slab, and fell asleep, Still wondering if his theory was true…

* * *

**I hope you guys liked the first chapter! Yes, Artemisia was Toothless (a.k.a Storm)'s love intrest when he was a kid. Hopefully in later chapters I'lk bring Artemisia in and maybe we'll get some short romance between the two**

**Artemisia: You're kidding me! Right!?**

**Me: Not this time Artemisia (pats her on the head)**

**Toothless(Storm): What about kids in the future? Have you thought about that?**

**Me: You'll see guys**

**Toothless and Artemisia: *rolls eyes) **

**Hiccup: Can't wait to see what baby Night Furies look like**

**Me: Agreed, the cuteness may just kill me**

***Everyone laughs***


	2. Chapter 2

Toothless' Friend: Chapter 2

It had been only a week since the dragons confronted Toothless about the dream he had. And speak of the devil, he kept on having the same dream over and over. It drove him crazy, and he couldn't understand it. He often left after morning flight or training to the cove to relax.

But this one particular night, when he managed to run out after Hiccup went to sleep, the Northern Lights were shining up above. It reminded him of the Equinox that he and Artemisia saw when they were hatchlings.

"**Wow.**" He whispered, of course, the Northern Lights were a common sight, but yet again, the Night Fury couldn't help but be mesmerized the beauty of the Lights. But before long having another flashback, and this wasn't a good one

* * *

_Flashback…4 ½ years ago_

"_Artemisia! Wait up!" Storm called, once again, the duo were playing hide-and-seek, and Artemisia never gave up on trying to win._

_A second later, Artemisia zipped right past him laughing_

"_Give it up Storm! You'll never beat me!" Then…silence. The air was suddenly very hard to breathe in._

"_Something's wrong." Storm's mind told him, "aye, where is she?!" His question was then answered by a scream. It alerted him, and the other Night Furies back home. He heard Artemisia call for him_

"_Storm! Help me!" He ran in the direction it was coming from, when a shadow loomed over him, he saw that it was Artemisia's mother Jocelyn. _

"_Hold on Artemisia!" Jocelyn called, sounding panicked, "we're coming!" _

_Storm ran but was caught by the scruff by his own mother Tyra._

"_Storm, don't move." His mother warned him._

"_But I need to help her!" He took off and saw that what his best friend was being attacked by, was a Monstrous Nightmare. Without thinking twice. Storm attacked the Nightmare and sank his teeth into one of it's back legs. He was flung off, though, Jocelyn came in at that point. _

_And thankfully, Artemisia was safe and out of the way, Jocelyn still going for the Monstrous Nightmare, until, the Nightmare used the claws on it's wing, and sliced her chest open, making her fall. Being an old dragon, Artemisia and Sven were going to be her last clutch._

"_MOM! NO!" Artemisia shrieked, her father chased it of, and he and his daughter ran for the fallen Night Fury, Artemisia running up to her mother sides, being joined by her brother._

"_Mom…no." The little dragon whispered, her mother, having little life left, gently nosed the little dragon, but dying a second later._

"_No…" Storm whispered, their leaders mate was now gone. Now, they would have to choose, the new leader, and fast._

_But not long after Jocelyn died, Artemisia ran away, nobody knew where she could have gone. But after that, Sven was chosen as the new leader. But all waiting anxiously for his sister to come home. And eventually, Storm left too, finding what the Vikings called the Dragon's Nest, and decided to stay there, but realized that the leader of this nest was one, HUGE dragon, no Viking could take this down by himself._

"_These are going to be some long years." Storm said…_

* * *

Toothless snapped back to the real world, and remembered something else. Artemisia was to have been the future leader, and their parents said something…oh, now he forgot it. But he knew he missed her. But the question still remained: Where did she go?

* * *

**A/N: I wanted to use some familar lines from several movies. In the previous chapter. When Storm and Artemisia saw the Euquinox. Remember that scene from Brother Bear 2? And some other lines from Alpha and Omega.**

**I cried writing the memory about when Artemisia's mother died. I originally wanted to cope the second chapter from my notebook, but I changed my mind and made a few tweaks that I thought that needed to be change.**

**I'll post the third chapter sometime soon! Hopefully, I'll be able to get Toothless to reunite with Artemisia, and maybe get some short fluff going on. But I can't make any promises\. I go back to school tomorrow, so updating my stories will take awhile. But please be patient! Thanks! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

Toothless' Friend: Chapter 3

* * *

Chapter 3: Reunion

* * *

If Hiccup hadn't thought twice, he would have stepped into a real mess. But he and his friends, and the other Vikings on Berk were still confused on why Toothless was acting the way he was. It didn't make sense.

One day, at the Academy, the teens were talking about Toothless

"Snotlout, I don't think that's what's going on." Snotlout had suggested that maybe Toothless was bored with Hiccup and needed a new rider, they all ignored this. Astrid stepped in a second later

"I think, that maybe he's having dreams or something." Everyone looked at the blonde

"What makes you say that?" Fishlegs asked

"I'm not quite sure. But I have a feeling that Toothless is going to have some family time."

"Astrid. You're not thinking what I think you're thinking."

"Yep. There's another Night Fury out there. It's a female, and she's coming for him."

* * *

Hiccup and his friends were now at Hiccup's house, still talking about the subject.

"I don't know guys, I just have this feeling that maybe there _is _another Night Fury out there." But then, a roar erupted from the distance, alerting all the Vikings and dragons. Toothless' pupils became slits, and almost flattened the teenagers and ran outside near the woods.

Stoick the Vast, Hiccups father also followed everyone else. In Toothless' mind

"**C'mon, where are you! Show yourself!**" No reply. To the Vikings, it sounded like Toothless was growling at the woods. Suddenly, another roar came, and Toothless replied. Becoming uneasy, Hiccup, followed by Astrid, and Fishlegs, walked carefully up, but then, a plasma bolt shot right out of the bushes.

Everything was silent, Toothless walked foreword until the tip of his nose touched the bushes, or what he _thought _were the bushes. He backed away, and then, a black figure leapt out, landed gracefully, and shook the leaves off

"By Odin, that's not possible!" Gobber exclaimed, Hiccup and the others shared a glance

"That…is a female Night Fury!" Snotlout shouted, but all held their breath when Toothless approached the female, and they touched noses, almost as if they knew each other.

"She's a pretty dragon." Astrid proclaimed, grinning, taking notice that the female had sapphire blue eyes, but no strange markings. Hiccup cautiously approached her, she stood firm, and she backed away, but Toothless nudged her back, as if telling her

_It's O.K, he's a friend, he's not gonna hurt you_

Hiccup smiled

"Hey girl." They held their stance for twenty seconds.

Then Stoick laughed when they saw Toothless nudge her neck

"Well, if Toothless knows her, then let her stay." Hiccup widened his eyes

"You mean it?!"

"Of course. Perhaps, sooner or later, maybe we'll have some little Night Furies running around Berk soon." That snapped the two Night Furies out of their reverie and the female shot a glare at Stoick, but earning a laugh out of all of them. Except the female, Toothless rolled his eyes.

* * *

Dragons…

The dragons were in the Academy with the other Riders, while the teens chatted about some ridiculous things the twins wanted, Toothless said to the female

"**How are you liking so far Artemisia?**" She looked up, and gave him a soft smile, they both knew it had been over 4 ½ years since they last saw each other, and they really didn't want to leave each other's sides

"**It's not too bad. I guess, the humans are a bit annoying, especially the black-haired one, and the two long-haired ones.**" Toothless chuckled, sitting next to her. He knew she was talking about the twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, and Snotlout

"**Yeah, they are a bit annoying to me too.**" The comment earned a small laugh from Artemisia, her sapphire blue eyes glittering

"**You know. It's been so long since we last saw each other.**"

"**I agree. But everyone missed you when you ran away. Your brother took over.**" Artemisia sighed

"**He deserved it better than me though. But I'm glad I'm able to see you again. Without Sven interrupting us.**" The two began to rub heads, purring.

Riders…

"Hey Hiccup, look." Astrid said, everyone turned to see Toothless and the female rubbing heads and purring at each other.

"Well, would ya look at that."

"Yes! I think something's going to happen between them! I think there're in love with each other!" That wasn't caught in the ears of either Night Fury, but it did seem that way. Hiccup just smirked at the two, still not believing that there was another Night Fury in front of him. Especially a _female_. It was just unbeliveable. However, he was starting to get the uneasy feeling of baby Night Furies. The thought of his dragon mating gave him disturbing thoughts. Then Snotlout interrupted his thoughts

"Can I keep her?" Snotlout asked. Catching the two Night Furies by surprise, the female turned to Toothless, as if asking him

_Should I?_

_Yes._

"Look out!" Hiccup cried, the others ducked, but Snotlout got a plasma shot to the face, immediately knocked over a wooden board. Hiccup stood and scratched her on the head where Toothless, he noticed, had licked her and said

"I'm going to like you being here. But we're gonna have to give you a name."

"**WHAT did he just say?!**" Artemisia asked Toothless,

"**Relax, I'll tell him your real name.**"

"**How?**"

"**Watch.**" She watched him as he fired a shot at the wall, and Artemisia's name almost seemed to be inscripted

"Art…tem…isia. Artemisia?" Hiccup turned to the female Night Fury, who nodded in approval. And Toothless nudged her neck, and Artemisia stood.

"Well, now that we know her name. We can begin training."

* * *

**I laughed myself when I got Artemisia to shoot fire at Snotlout. Well, who wouldn't agree that he's is seriously annoying. But anyway, there's the third chapter! ;)**

**Artemisia: Did Stoick really mean it when he said he hopes that there little Night Furies on Berk soon?**

**Toothless: Yep, he does alright. But I'll be there when the time comes *licks Artemisia's cheek***

**Me: Augh! Stop it! Too much! *Runs away***

**Artemisia: Oh no you don't *pins me down***

**Me: *Laughter***

**Artemisia: Now we'll see about the hatchlings! *Winks***

**Me: Alright! I'll get to it!**


	4. Chapter 4

Toothless' Friend Chapter 4

Artemisia' P.O.V

* * *

Things felt so different now that I was on Berk. And I had always known that I had slight feelings for Stor-I mean Toothless.

I shouldn't have been to worried though. I'm a pretty strong fighter, mostly from my father, and some from my mother before she died. So many things were rushing through my mind, such as the thought of having kids of my own. I didn't know what to do, but I decided to head over to the Academy and do some training with the others.

"Hey Artemisia." Hiccup greeted me, I returned the hello with a soft smile, "Ready to do some training?"

"**Boy, am I.**" Toothless chuckled, rolling my eyes I turned away and listen to what I was supposed to do.

"Okay guys…" suddenly I couldn't hear Hiccup, I was lost in thought…

"**Artemisia? Artemisia?**" I felt a heavy tail whack me behind my head, I jumped and tackled whoever did that, but realized that I pinned Toothless. He looked at me in confusion and I ran out and took flight without another word.

* * *

It didn't take long for Toothless to find me in the cove. Oh why did I have to choose _this_ place? Toothless looked at me

"**You okay there?**" I growled at him and turned my head away

"**What's wrong?**" Toothless asked again

"**Go away.**" I replied, "**I just wanna be alone.**" Toothless didn't budge, he looked concerned, I was about to snap at him to stop worrying, but I stopped myself

"**You can tell me.**" Toothless said gently, sitting down in front of me

"**I had a memory twist.**" I explained,

"Oh." I just had him a nod.

"**The training was so similar to the training my own parents gave me. Especially my mothers.**" Toothless told me

"**Artemisia, that was a long time ago, this is different.**" I was about to retort, but silent tears ran down my face.

We continued talking when we heard Hiccups voice from the top of the cove

"C'mon you guys! We're gonna race with the others!" That perked me up. Finally, I could show Hiccup exactly how _fast _female Night Furies can go…

* * *

"There ya are Artemisia! C'mon!" Hiccup shouted excitedly. Without another word I took to the air with the other hot on my tail._ Well, everyone, now you can really see how fast I can go._ I gave Toothless wink, and I took a nose-dive down and took sharp turns around every rock below

"**Whoa.**" I heard Stormfly say, she and the other dragons looked seriously impressed. _Oh, that's not all._ I though, I shot vertically up and disappeared into the clouds. I went up very far and the other dragons were far below me. I secretly thanked my longer, and narrower tail-fins for my speed. To be honest, I can't really remember what male Night Furies are most built for. But females, like I said before, are more well built for speed and agility in the air.

Finally, after showing off a bit, I decided to fly beside Hiccup and Toothless. Hiccup said.

"So, female Night Furies are faster than males." Fishelgs flew up beside us**  
**

"And it seems that they can fly _higher_ too." Toothless looks at me and says

"**You were very different from when we were kids. Who taught you those skills?**" I replied

"**After I ran away, I taught mostly myself.**" Toothless asked me another question

"**Where did you go after to ran away?**" I sighed, remembering that day

"**Far north. I spent several years alone, before I met a young girl and her friend. The two of them befriended me.**" Toothless looked very surprised

"**So you have _two_ riders?**"

"**Not necessarily. The girl, named Melissa, only rode me, however, her friend Marcus occasionally rode me for different purposes. But he usually didn't.**"

"**Why did you leave them?**"

"**Melissa got critically injured. And since you and I witnessed my mothers death. It was too much for me. I just hope I'll be able to go back and see her again. I'm just praying that they're not mad at me.**"

"**Melissa a nice girl?**" Meatlug asked me, suddenly joining the conversation

"**Yes, she is. She's very talented with a bow and arrows. And Marcus, well, he's a nice kid too. But he sometimes doesn't use his head. And...well...I just hope I'll be able to see them again soon.**" Hiccup looked at me. As if he heard me say something. But he just shook his head.

"Well. I think we should head back soon." Everyone nodded in agreement and flew back to the village.

* * *

We got back, but suddenly, Toothless tensed up. So did I and the other dragons. I could remember Toothless telling me about his grudge with a Whispering Death. The thought about that species of dragon made me shudder. My father used to tell me about them, how ruthless they were. But then, the ground began to shake. I stayed by Toothless' side, hoping he'd protect me. Then, the ground burst, and the Whispering Death appeared.

I stood there like a statue, I had never been so terrified in my life. But instinct told me to help Toothless fight of his nemesis.

"**Why are you here** _again?_" Toothless snarled at the Whispering Death, it replied is raspy voice

"**For many reasons Storm. I'm back to take revenge on what you did.**" It had been many years since I heard Toothless' old name.

"**That was _years_ ago. You're not going to harm anyone else. Not even my**** friends**."

"**Oh yeah? Well, what about her?**" The wicked dragon meant me.

"**You're not going to hurt her either.**" But I decided to take action and attacked it. But it attacked me back. One of it's spines lodged itself in my right shoulder, but I ignored the pain. Finally, I was knocked out, and landed on the ground pretty hard. I'm sure I broke several bones,

"**Artemisia!**" Toothless cried. Rushing to my side. Other Vikings began to attack it, finally, the Whispering Death left, only leaving me injured.

* * *

**Sorry for the cliffhanger! But there's the fourth chapter! But don't worry! Spoiler: Artemisia's not gonna die. She'll be okay. Hope you guys like this chapter! Stay tuned! ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

Toothless' Friend Chapter 5: Recovery and Discovery

No P.O.V

Toothless became pretty worried about Artemisia. He knew it was pretty stupid of her to attack the Whispering Death. And she knew it too. The spine released from the deadly dragon had lodged itself pretty deep in her shoulder. Hiccup, as he did to Toothless, he pulled it out, but had to it much more carefully. When he got it out, her shoulder began to bleed.

Toothless had always known that Artemisia could meet her match with Toothless. Both were equally stubborn. But due to her injury, Artemisia didn't have much to say. Toothless stayed by her side for the entire two weeks it took for Artemisia's shoulder to recover. Finally, one day, his tail slightly brushed against her belly as he had to leave with Hiccup for the first time in two weeks, he just told her she needed to rest her shoulder so she wouldn't break it the next time she tried walking on it

"**Where are you going?**" She asked him, he sighed

"**I'm going back to the Academy. Don't worry, I won't be gone for long, just try and rest you shoulder. Don't want to break it when you put weight on it.**" Artemisia let out a low rumble from her throat and ignored him, but stayed there anyways.

After her shoulder finally was healed enough allowing her to walk. Artemisia encountered another problem. For some reason, she was always feeling sick. When Hiccup had had enough. He called over the village shaman to check on her.

After a few moments, the shaman announced that Artemisia was getting prepared to lay and egg or two soon. Toothless could never have been more excited. But this meant even _more_ resting. But Artemisia wasn't bothered, surprising Toothless. Artemisia's energy had suddenly been drained, but the Viking teens and their dragons supported her, for the times ahead.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter and the cliffhanger. But the sixth will be _much_ longer. I'll promise you guys that! And yes! it has been confirmed that in this chapter, Toothless and Artemisia are mates. Wait till parenthood you two! *bows* And I think that in the seventh chapter I'll have Snotlout respect Artemisia even more. Because you have to be an idiot to barge between a mother (dragon, can't imagine how scary that would be) and her young. Hope you guys like this!**


	6. Chapter 6

Toothless' Friend Chapter 6: One more Addition

Toothless' P.O.V

* * *

I had never known Artemisia had gotten so sensitive over the years she'd been gone. But she was still the same way I had always known her. And training had gotten to be a regular routine for her, she got used to it (thankfully) and was enjoying herself. She made new friends quickly and got along better with Hookfang than I did (surprisingly, you never seem to know what girls can do, and Hookfang and I never get along well) and was befriended by Astrid, but decided to stay with Hiccup and I (much to my relief) and after all, everyone was aware that we were mates, and to be honest, I had expected it eventually, but never saw it coming at the age I was at, and it was slightly difficult for Artemisia to handle. But she got over it.

One night, I was interrupted by Artemisia moving her tail suddenly, her tail touching mine. According to the village shaman, she'd be laying and egg or two soon. And that proclamation hit me like a thousand Groncles. But I was very excited. She often stayed at the house while Hiccup, Astrid and I did training with the others.

Every night, Artemisia would sleep downstairs, since she needed the comfort and privacy (never understood females even though I had three sisters), and Astrid and the Shaman often stayed at her side.

It had been about three weeks or so since it was proven Artemisia would be laying and egg or two, and one day, Astrid and Hiccup cancelled training, because Artemisia was laying the egg(s).

After a few minutes, I went back inside after talking to the other dragons, and found Artemisia holding her tail over something. When she saw me, she parted her tail to reveal a smooth, pitch-black egg. I rubbed her head on mine

"**Three months.**" She told me

"**How do you know?**" I asked her with confusion

"**Instinct, I guess. Mom told me once that it takes three months before a Night Fury hatches from it's egg.**" I smiled, Hiccup said

"Well, I'm gonna be okay with three. But if there's gonna be four, I'm asking for an overload." We all laughed. And with Artemisia's approval, Hiccup carefully took the egg upstairs and set it in a fur-lined basket, near the rock where I…Artemisia and I slept.

"**Three months from now, we'll be parents.**" Artemisia whispered to me, she then rested from exhaustion, while Fishlegs examined the egg for the Book of Dragons. I my opinion, he was updating his _brain_. It seemed he had memorized the entire thing, even though he claimed he was updating the book.

* * *

Three months later….

I cracked a tired eye open. It was late October, in accordance the calendar ( I don't have any clue on how Vikings use their counting of the days) and I moved my attention to the egg when I heard what sounded like a twig snapping. It had the clear notion that it was hatching. It had a long reddish line own the side, and in the candlelight, as I got closer and sniffed it, I saw the profile of a baby Night Fury.

I jumped back, when I saw the tiny dark figure, I sniffed it again. It had the clear indication of Artemisia's scent. I was pretty sure it was a female. But I couldn't be too sure. For all I know, it could be a boy. But whatever, I then nosed Hiccup, who groaned

"Augh. Toothless, go back to sleep." I growled at him, which woke Artemisia up, and licked Hiccup's face, which woke him up and he saw the long line in the egg and announced

"I'm gonna get Astrid. _Stay_ here guys." Artemisia and I gave him a look that clearly said _Ha! Where else would we go?_

Hiccup just rolled his eyes and ran downstairs. Artemisia looked at me

"**I…I can't believe it's actually happening.**" I purred and rubbed her head. Then I heard Astrid and Hiccup. Artemisia quickly moved back on the rock and laid down, and I backed away. Hiccup said

"Look Astrid." He pointed and Astrid nodded. And with a mighty motion with it' head or foot, a portion of the shell burst out, but then moved back in. I went foreword and sniffed it again. Nothing. Then Astrid carefully used her fingers and nails and lightly pulled a section of the shell away. The candlelight let her look in. With several more pulls, she finally pulled the hatchlings away.

"Well?" Hiccup asked, Astrid turned around with the _tiniest_ hatchling I had ever seen. I had watched my sisters become mothers myself, but their own sons and daughters were never _this_ small.

Hiccup looked closer, and gently touched the baby's little face, making it weakly opened it's eyes, but only halfway

"What gender?" Astrid parted the hind legs and checked

"Female." Hiccup looked at me

"You've got a daughter bud." Finally, she opened her eyes slightly, I leaned closer and looked her. She used her tiny paw and rubbed her right eye, I got a better look. Her eyes were a light sky blue aquamarine. Her pupils were round entirely. Astrid set her down by Artemisia, who began to lick her. And at last, the adventure of parenthood for both Artemisia and I kicked in. We had a daughter, and thanks to the help of Hiccup and Astrid, her name was confirmed to be Serena.

* * *

**If you could picture what Serena looks like, PM me, if I can post what she looks like on deviantart soon. I'll let you know, but there you have. Artemisia and Toothless are finally parents! Congratulations you two!**


	7. Chapter 7

Toothless' Friend Chapter 7: Growing Up

Toothless' P.O.V

* * *

Serena was very adorable. But compared to my nieces and nephews from home, well, it was a difficult. One day, when Serena was about two weeks old and had grown a bit. We took her to the Academy to meet the other dragons and riders.

When we got there. Artemisia carefully set her down and Serena walked beside us, and occasionally, she would stumble due to still learning how to walk. I could remember the day she was born. She bounded foreword, and we stopped behind her, she looked around, her young eyes widening with curiosity. I gently nudged her foreword, and Stormfly came foreword to greet us, but Serena became frightened and hid underneath Artemisia.

"**It's okay Serena. She's not going to hurt you.**" Serena cowered further underneath Artemisia. It took all my power not to laugh, because it was very funny to watch.

Stormfly said gently

"**It's okay, I can understand.**" Then Cloud and her brothers appeared.

"**Hey mom. Who's she?**"

"**She's Toothless and Artemisia's daughter.**" Hiccup smiled and took Serena out from underneath Artemisia and held her carefully. He set her down and she looked up at him, unsure of what to do, when suddenly, Hiccup held a shield and I realized what he was about to do. He was going to try the tactic he used on me when we were first training. Light reflected off the bronze center. I looked at Serena, who yawned, opening her little mouth, but suddenly, she began to chase the light everywhere.

It was extremely funny. Artemisia chuckled, and Hookfang snickered. But I didn't attack him this time. It had just been proven that baby Night Furies love anything shiny, just like a Terrible Terror. Artemisia chuckled again and shook her head before Hiccup stopped and Serena looked up at me with eager eyes

"**That…was…fun.**" She said, struggling to talk. As she was still learning to walk and fly, talking wa another thing she was working on. Her voice was slightly high-pitched (think of Skai Jackson from _Jessie_, you'll see she grows that kind of sassy personality) but she was getting the hang of it.

As her father, I was very proud of her for making such progress. At the same time, Artemisia was equally proud. She had told me a few weeks ago that she had never saw herself as a mother even though she watched some of her older sisters become mothers much like I did.

* * *

Three months later…

"**Dad! C'mon!**" I felt sharp little teeth pulling at my ear one morning, I opened my eyes to see Hiccup and Artemisia were already gone, but Serena was still here. I grinned

"**Morning you little rascal.**" Serena giggled. She followed me eagerly as we headed to the Academy. We walked most of the way. And with her being a hatchling and having so much energy, she was still had plenty even after training was over.

It was so funny to watch her try to play with Cloud and her brothers. But Stormfly and my other dragon friends who had become parents before I had, were used to it. But for their information, Night Fury hatchling's have _way_ more energy than other dragon hatchlings do.

* * *

Artemisia and Serena hung out by the fireplace that night. I ate beside Hiccup and Stoick who were also eating. I watched Serena play with Artemisia's tail-fins while they moved around

"The little one reminds of a kitten playing with yarn." We all laughed, except for Serena. She was _not _amused.

"**Oh come on Serena it **_**was**_** a little funny!**" I joked. Being the fatherly figure towards her. It was instinct that I had to tease my own daughter on the occasion. Just to cheer her up. And as usual, it worked. Boy, Artemisia and I had a lot in store when Serena got older.

* * *

**Just so you know. I wanted to base the joking action of Toothless from my dad. In my opinion, my dad has a really poor sarcastic sense of humor. He tries to make everything funny. But had to add a little of my dad in there!**

**And my idea's for this, voice actors and all that:**

**Artemisia: Christina Moore (From Jessie)**

**Toothless: Tate Donovan (from the movie _Nancy Drew_, which is based off the books)**

**Serena: Skai Jackson (also from _Jessie_)**

**Hiccup: Jay Baruchel (duh!)**

**Astrid: America Ferrera**

**Snotlout: Jonah Hill**

**Tuffnut: T.J Miller**

**Ruffnut: Kristen Wiig**

**Fishlegs: Christopher Mintz-Plasse**

**Stoick: Gerard Butler**

**Gobber: Craig Ferguson**

**P.S: I'm gonna add some more OC in the next chapter. One of them is named Eli, an orphaned Night Fury who becomes Serena's best friend, love intrest and closest companion. And maybe I'll bring the Viking teen to finally meet Melissa and Marcus.**


	8. Chapter 8

Toothless' Friend Chapter 8: Serena Learns to Fly

* * *

Six months later…(1 ½ years in human years)

With Serena being only about 6 months old now, Hiccup and Astrid knew a lot of time flew by. So they went to one of the high points on the island. To help Serena learn to fly.

* * *

Serena's P.O.V

I was super excited when daddy told me Hiccup and the others were gonna teach me to fly. I had watched mommy and daddy fly, and although daddy had one tail-fin missing, it didn't stop him from being the daddy I looked up to. And although Hiccup has to help daddy fly, mommy and I don't mind one bit.

Today all of us went to a valley on one of the high points on the island. There, a warm breeze flew, and the weather was warm. Rare flying conditions on Berk, but it's totally worth it. Mommy did a quick demonstration for me.

"**Well, that should be easy**." I said sassily, grinning, "**that'll be a piece of fish!**" I spread my wings like mommy did, and began to flap them

After about thirty minutes of struggling. Hiccup had an idea. (Think of Eragon in a way at this scene) Hiccup held me and began to run, throwing me up so I could flap my wings and get some wind underneath them.

After about five tries…._fwoosh!_ I had finally taken to the sky!  
"**Whooo hooo! This is awesome!**" I cheered. Mommy flew after me as I began to slightly lose altitude, but helped me keep my wings stretched.

"**That's it, keep flapping your wings Serena.**" She landed and I did a couple of loop-de-loops until I finally got the hang of flying.

Finally, mommy, daddy, Hiccup, Astrid and the others joined me.

Later that day, we landed in the cove and I decided to tease daddy by jumping on and off him, or biting his ear, or playing with his tail. With mommy, well I kinda did the same thing. We headed back to Hiccup's house and I played with mommy again while daddy ate with Hiccup and his own daddy Stoick. Astrid decided to hang out and played with me

"You're sure hyper there." She grinned at me, I licked her cheek and she laughed, "You'll be flying alongside your parents soon enough, I can't wait to see you when you get older."

* * *

Hiccup, mommy and daddy continued to help me fly and I began to improve, and I became strong as well. In just three more months, I was quarter of my daddy's size. My usually light blue eyes darkened just a little bit, my wingspan lengthened, and my retractable teeth finally grew in. My tail-fins became longer and narrower, and my hearing became stronger. And shooting fire? Well, I was still working on that, but I was able to shoot a burst of plasma about fifteen feet.

Mommy said I was no doubt, improving my strengths. She cared deeply, and said that I was her first hatchlings. I was my daddy's too. But little did I know of a real and true friendship coming for me.

* * *

**And there ya'll have it. And thanks to Flaming Crow for fantastic reviews and encouraging me on my story. I'm dedicating this chapter to you, my faithful reviewer! Keep reviewing everyone! See you in the next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

Toothless' Friend Chapter 9: Meeting Eli

* * *

Serena's P.O.V

* * *

I was still around a year and half old. I'm still learning to shoot fire. And today, now that dad trusts me enough to fly a safe distance away from the village, I decided to fly near the woods.

I wasn't watching where I was going, and suddenly _WHAP! THUD!_

"**OW!**" I yelped. Something stronger than me was laying awkwardly on my right wing. Immediately, I yanked it out from underneath whoever it was, flipping it on it's back. A second later, it recovered and we had a little fight, before I successfully pinned it down.

I was about to roar in it's face, but I stopped. Looking straight at me, were a pair of deep forest green eyes. The left one had three fresh-looking scars over the eyelids. I moved off it, and noticed it was a male, around a year older than me

"**Who're you?**" I asked, looking at him. I saw he rubbed his left wing, wincing as his paw touching one of the wing fingers

"**I'm Eli.**" He growled, looking pretty mad. He glared at me, now in a pouncing position. But I stayed put

"**Not a nice way to meet a girl, dontcha think?**" I teased him

"**NOT funny.**" Eli growled. He looked pretty beat up, small cuts covered his body, signaling he must've gotten into a fight with a wild animal or another dragon.

I told him to calm down and relax. Eventually, he sat down lowering his head, breathing sharply. After a long conversation about where he came from and who he was, I finally told him

"**Come with me. I know someone who'll help you get patched up. You look like you just got into a fight with an insane dragon with rabies.**" I joked. He snarled. I noticed his wing, it looked bent slightly. I had the sudden feeling that his left wing was broken

"**Can you fly?**" I asked him. He tried spreading his wings, but folded them again. I sighed, we'd have to walk back home.

* * *

When we got home, dad almost flattened me. Before mom stopped him. She looked at me and scolded me gently

"**Serena! Don't ever do that! You scared your father and I half to death!**" I lowered my head, which was my way of guilt when mom or dad scolded me. I apologized before introducing Eli

"**Mom, dad, this is Eli. I found him in the forest…well…I **_**crashed**_** into him actually. He needs some help.**" Eli stepped foreword and shook slightly at the sight of dad

"**S-she b-brought me here. I-I don't mean you any harm.**" Eli said. Dad chuckled and told me

"**I'll get Hiccup. Wait here.**" Mom came up and looked at Eli

"**What happened to you?**"

"**Bear attack.**" Eli replied. To that, it was no surprise, I would kind of expect a bear to attack a hatchling that was defenseless. At the same time, I felt really sorry for him.

Dad came up with Hiccup who looked at Eli's left wing and his three scars and said to us, me specifically

"Don't worry Serena, we'll get your friend healed up. I'm sure he will be okay in a few days or so."

And that, was the start of a brand-new friendship I would want to keep safe. And I also had a lot of crazy adventures, and maybe a sibling on the way.

* * *

**And there you have it! Finally, I was thinking about which chapter i wanted Eli and Serena to cross paths. And their friendship is gonna grow pretty strong in later chapters. And yes, Serena will be a sister in maybe chapter 13 or 14. But heads up! Hope you like it. And keep R&R!**


	10. Chapter 10

Toothless' Friend Chapter 10: Retrieval

* * *

I was happy where I was. I had Serena, and I decided to take in Eli as if he was my own. But one problem, my two best friends; Melissa and Marcus…I missed them so much. Would it kill everyone on Berk if I left? Of course I'd come back, with a surprise or two.

That night, I told Toothless what I had been thinking

"**Toothless? I'm going to be gone for a while. Do you think you can watch Eli and Serena while I'm gone?**" He looked very surprised at this

"**But where are you going? You know I can't control Serena all the time, she's more hyper than Eli is. She doesn't listen to me.**" I chuckled, it was very true though, and it usually was me to calm her down when she got excited

"**Eli can calm her down as well. But don't worry about me, I'm going to bring two close friends with me that I want you to meet.**" Toothless looked a little hesitant, but he agreed. He did look sad about me leaving though.

I pressed my head to his neck said goodbye, and took flight.

* * *

I finally got there about three days later. Maybe having a faster speed than a male has an advantage. I thought.

I walked for a while, not ready to give my body a rest, even though Melissa would insist on it after she saw me. And speaking of which, an arrow fired right at me, but I didn't panic, instead, I incinerated the arrow. Then Melissa ran at me, but I pinned her down and began to lick her

"Haha! Okay! Stop!" She laughed, she was only 13 ½ years old but she looked like she was older than that. I let her up, and she looked at me in shock

"Artemisia? You're home! She cried, hugging me tight, then Marcus appeared and he hugged me too.

After about five minutes of hugging, they released and Melissa asked me

"Where on earth have you been? We've been worried sick!" I had her relax

"**Melissa, calm down.**" To be truthful, it was a real relief that they could understand me

"**It's a long story**" I said.

"And we're willing to hear it." Marcus grinned. I smiled and nosed his cheek. He was Melissa's first best friend before I came along when she was 10 and he was 11, ever since, we've been a trio. Anyways, Marcus is a good kid, sweet, friendly, clever, smart, but sometimes, he doesn't use his head. When that happens, it usually ends up with either me, or Melissa, or both whacking him upside the head (_think of Gibbs whacking DiNozzo in N.C.I.S, for you N.C.I.S fans out there. I am a huge one!_)

"You're a mom?" Marcus asked in complete shock.

"**To one technically, I adopted a young male a year older than my daughter a month ago.**"

After a long story, a conversation, and a short argument, Melissa's adoptive father reluctantly let me take Melissa and Marcus to meet Toothless, Eli, Serena, Hiccup and the others…

* * *

We finally reached Berk once again thanks to my speed and we arrived safely. Serena tackled me the second she saw me. And Toothless nuzzled me

"Is this your new home?" Melissa asked, sounding a bit disappointed. I shook my head

"**I'm only staying here until Serena and Eli get a little older. But your home is still my home too.**" She smiled at me, still sticking close to Marcus. Toothless came back with Hiccup, his friends and their dragons. I could already see Snotlout trying to flirt with Melissa. I let loose a fireball in his direction to separate them.

Hookfang looked at Melissa and Marcus with caution.

"**Are they your riders?**" I nodded. I introduced them to Hiccup, Toothless and everyone else

"**Melissa, Marcus, this is my daughter Serena, my adoptive son Eli, my mate Toothless and his rider Hiccup.**" Melissa smiled and waved to Hiccup.

"Nice to meet you."

"**Over there is Hookfang and Snotlout, Astrid and Stormfly, Fishlegs and Meatlug, the twins Ruffnut, Tuffnut and their dragon Barf and Belch.**"

"It's nice to meet you all." Melissa gestured towards the dragons, Marcus smirked and whispered

"Dontcha have something to say to them?"

"Oh right." The riders and dragons turned to Melissa, " Marcus and I have the ability to speak to dragons. And yes Stormfly, I can." Everyone was amazed.

Again, there was a long talk but friendship growing. I was very annoyed that Snotlout was trying to flirt with Melissa. I was always both amused and a little annoyed when he flirted with Astrid. I snickered_ He just got himself a new love intrest but a lot of trouble_. And yes, Melissa is a very strong fighter, especially with a bow and arrows.

But this I knew, was going to be a crazy adventure, and I wouldn't realize that I may have a small family reunion.

* * *

**And there you have it! Melissa and Marcus have finally met the dragon riders and Artemisia's family! I wonder what'll be in store for them later on...**

**And BTW. Here are some more voice actors for me three new OC's**

**Eli: Cameron Boyce (From _Jessie_)**

**Melissa: Me (or Peyton List who is also from _Jessie_)**

**Marcus: Luke Benward (From _Girl vs. Monster_)**

**P.S: Melissa and Marcus are dating, which is one reason why Artemisia separated Melissa and Snotlout when he tried flirting with her.**


	11. Chapter 11

Toothless' Friend Chapter 11: One More...Attack?

* * *

Hiccup's P.O.V

I had never realized how much Melissa and Marcus meant to Artemisia. They were very close, just as I was with Toothless. And Melissa seemed to be pretty enjoyable with the hatchlings. They just seemed to love her, especially Eli and Serena.

When we were in the Great Hall, Fishlegs began asking Melissa a million questions about her ability.

"Can you talk to ever species of dragon? What do they have to say? Ect…" Melissa looked pretty annoyed but she didn't want to offend Fishlegs. She, no doubt, was a very likeable person. She had a warm heart around dragons.

One day at the Academy, I asked Melissa to show us what she could do with the bow and arrows

"Lot's of things. I don't use them often for hunting though, I use them mostly for self-defense." She explained. I grinned at her

"Think you could show us something?"

"Sure." She replied. She called for Artemisia and they took off. We had several targets set up and we couldn't wait to see what she could do.

We watched as Artemisia took off and went for a long distance before turning around at top speed. We ran out as Melissa released the arrows one by one at each target. And much to our total shock, each one made the bullseye!

"That was amazing!" Astrid grinned. She looked amazed for a girl who throws and axe and rides a Deadly Nadder. I turn to Marcus

"What can you do?" He shrugged

"Not much." Artemisia landed and Melissa laughed

"Are you kidding? He's an awesome fighter! I'd like to see him against Astrid!" Astrid and Marcus shot each other a look that I wanted to avoid.

Finally, after the two 'fought', Marcus ended up winning.

* * *

It had been a long day. When we got back, I was greeted with a happy tackle from Serena and she licked my face. Artemisia snorted and rolled her eyes, with a smile on her face.

Finally, the little dragon got off and ran to her mother. I noticed Eli wasn't in and Melissa said he went out for a flight and probably won't be back for a day or so. I smiled softly as Serena snuggled beside Artemisia's belly, which I had noticed lately was starting to grow.

It bothered me for two weeks that Artemisia's stomach increased in weight. I confronted Melissa to see what she knew. And what she told me nearly mad me jump out of my skin

"She's gonna lay another egg soon."

"WHAT!" She grasped my shoulders a little too hard, she didn't let go

"Hiccup! Keep it down!"

"B-but when?" She shook her head

"I don't know. But all I know is that it happened a while ago."

"So this means…?" She nodded

"Yeah, Serena's gonna be a sister soon."

Just as Melissa predicted, Artemisia laid another egg, this one slightly larger than the one Serena was in before she was born. Sighing, I looked at the three-year-old dragon, who sniffed it before pulling away with a look on her face, and she took off. Eli looked lost and just stood there

"Well?" I asked, looking at Melissa

"Three months." She warned. Astrid said

"Hey at least Serena's egg didn't explode like the Gronckle eggs. Remember?"

"Yeah, you almost destroyed the entire village." I replied, earning a few snickers from Toothless, Artemisia and Eli, who tried not to show it.

Then I felt Toothless nudge me from behind, closer to Astrid. At first I was confused, then I realized what was going on

"Toothless! Cut it out!"

The dragon snorted playfully, before sending a small grunt to Artemisia and then taking off in the direction Serena had gone, Melissa joining him.

* * *

Three months later…

I looked up from my desk when I heard small _crack_. I almost jumped out of my skin and turned around. I was alone in the house with Artemisia. Who woke up and started sniffing the egg. We shared a look. Her face read

_It's time. Get the others..._ I didn't need to be reminded twice. I bolted up and headed for the Academy where the others were.

* * *

"Guys!' I yelled, getting the attention from the others as they turned around

"Hiccup?" Astrid asked, "what's going on?"

"The egg..." I panted from running all the way here, "Is...hatching!" We all took off and got back faster than I expected. But When we got there, Toothless beat me up the stairs, but we didn't even need to do anything, because Artemisia was already nosing a little male night Fury. When her tongue reached his head, he opened his eyes, and my breath caught

"He looks just like Toothless! In...a small version of course." Marcus kneeled by Artemisia's side and he stroked the hatchlings head

"I think I have a good name for him." Artemisia looked at him

"How about...Aiden?" Artemisia nodded and licked Aiden's little head. He was bigger than Serena was when she was born, but I guessed that male Night Furies were larger than females at birth. I could be wrong though. But oh Thor, he was Toothless's spitting image, it was unbelievable.

* * *

Serena's P.O.V

I wasn't so happy about my brother's birth at first. But when I saw how happy mom and dad were, I guess I felt happy as well. After all, I think Eli saw him as a little brother. I didn't see Eli as my sibling even though mom and dad adopted him, in fact, I was starting to develop a crush on him, and I was sure he felt the same way about me.

One day, Eli and I were out in the forest once again, and now that we're old enough and we can start to defend ourselves, we were out alone. On the occasion we had to hide from the sightly rogue dragon, but we were okay.

But this time, we weren't prepared, because we were walking to the cove where dad and Hiccup met when the earth below our paws began to rumble. I panicked when a spine-covered dragon came _out of the ground _right in front of us! We both screamed as it tried to get us and we made for the cove and hid underneath a grouping of rocks.

"**AAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUGGGGGGHHHHHH!**"

* * *

Toothless's P.O.V

I walked around with Aiden in the village. He seemed to be strong for his size and I knew he'd be a strong fighter when he got older. Then Artemisia joined us.

We walked around for a while, showing Aiden little things that he liked, when we heard the scream

"**AAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUGGGGGGHHHHHH!**" That was Serena calling for us! Melissa heard the scream as well and he gave Aiden to the Elder while we went and rescued Eli and Serena.

* * *

Artemisia P.O.V

I had never seen Serena in trouble. When we got there, we saw it was the Whispering Death once again. What ever this thing wanted, we needed to stop it before it hurt anyone else. It had flung a spike at Toothless's flank years before I came to Berk, then it attacked me before Serena came along, and I was not ready to let this rogue dragon hurt or kill Eli or Serena.

When Serena saw us, she and Eli bounded towards us terrified. Serena cried into my forearm and Eli hid under me and asked quietly

"**Um...Artemisia? W-who is _that_**?" He asked. Serena nodded, as if asking the same question

"**That is your father's arch-enemy.**"

"**Why does he wanna hurt us?**" I sighed, telling them this...I was not going to do.

Finally, the Whispering Death was covered with injuries, I threatened the Whispering Death saying

"**_IF_ ****you ever come back here again and try to hurt anybody...well, you don't wanna mess with any of us.**" I think he got the message. He took off and headed for either the ocean or the other side of the island. Nobody was hurt, thankfully. I could head back and take care of my newborn son in peace.

* * *

**There ya have it! And for those readers and reviwers who wanted this to happen, here it is! And in the next chapter I'll have Toothless and Artemisia explain to Eli and Serena who the Whispering Death is and what was going on between Toothless and the Whispering Death. Hope you guys like it! ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

Toothless' Friend Chapter 12: Outcast's

* * *

**Hey guys! Just so you know, I'm going to end this story in a couple of chapters. But I'm not giving up yet on this story!**

* * *

No P.O.V

It had been a few weeks since the Whispering Death attack and both Eli and Serena were still shaken up. Aiden often tried to comfort his big sister, but it didn't really work. The mental and physical recovery was going to take a while, and staying with the Elder Gothi was going to be no picnic.

* * *

Finally, one day, the trainers had left their dragons together. Giving Serena a chance to ask her father what the Whispering Death wanted

"**Dad?**" Toothless turned to her, "**Why did that spike-covered dragon attack us? Does it have a death wish or something?**" Toothless chuckled slightly, shrugging his shoulders. But before he could say anything else, Hookfang asked

"**Hey, why do you have a grudge with the Whispering Death anyways? What happened in the first place?**" Toothless sighed, he knew someone was going to ask that question sooner or later. He began

"**It was about 8 years back, long before I met Hiccup. In fact, it was just a few years after Artemisia left. My family and I had decided to fly away and find a new home, which now is Dragon Island. Anyways, I was goofing off on the shore, when I saw this very large hole. I was very foolish at the time, instead of walking away, I jumped inside, but it was pitch dark. I couldn't see anything. Then the smell of fish caught my nose and I found a rather large pile of it. At first, I didn't think too much about it, but I decided to grab one small fish that nobody would miss. But I was wrong. Just as I was leaving, I heard a hiss and turned around. This huge spine-covered dragon with plain white eyes stared at me. I just stood there. Unable to move…" **Serena noticed her little brother move closer to her mother, "**My mother pulled me up in the nick of time and shot a fireball down the hole. As we left, the creature threatened me that he would hunt me down and make me pay the price. Ever since, he's been after me.**"

All the dragons were silent. Eli looked very surprised. Then Serena asked him to tell the story of how he ended up battling a bear

"**Well, basically. All I remember is that my parents had gone hunting for me, but they were gone much longer than they should have been. I decided to go and look for them. After about an hour of searching, I stopped to rest. But as I was about to leave, this skinny man with a mane of wild black hair and strange blue markings on his body came out and asked me to come to him. He asked me if I was looking for my parents and I nodded. He threw me down hard, spit in my face and said **

"_I've killed yer parents. Git out of 'ere! Don't need any more dragons takin' up the food 'ere!"_ **I was so petrified, but instead of standing there and getting myself killed, I ran off into the forest. Then, this demon bear came out of nowhere. His hide littered with weapons of fallen warriors** (get that from King Fergus in Brave?)** and one dead eye. He raised one great paw and slapped me very hard on the left side of my face…**" Serena shuddered. So both her father and best friend (a.k.a crush) had bad experiences when they were younger. Suddenly, after the story, Serena stood up and sniffed the air, followed by her mother. Something was very wrong. Serena bounded out and saw shops with dragon skulls and bones covering the ships from length to length.

"**Outcasts.**" Toothless snarled.

Then the war horn from the village sounded, and all dragons took flight and were greeted from their riders.

"Outcasts guys! We need to fight them off!" No hesitation was taken. Every dragon took to the sky.

Serena on the other hand, was fighting one Outcast single-clawed (figuratively speaking) and this Outcast was known as Savage, Alvin's right-hand man. He lashed his sharp sword at her many times, but each and every time she avoided it without trouble. Until suddenly Serena felt an agonizing pain on her shoulder, and where her right wing was connected. He had hit her! She fell to the ground, but tried to stand up, but fell. Blood was flowing out fast. She tried to shoot, but she was too weak.

* * *

Serena's P.O.V

The pain was horrible. My right shoulder and wing joint hurt really badly. I fell to the ground and tried to stand, but it was useless. I think I blacked due to the loss of blood.

I woke up what seemed to be hours but saw dad standing in front of me and fighting off the Outcast. I blacked out again…

* * *

I woke up again with my shoulder and wing joint bandaged. I saw mom looking at me. I was so tired. My wing and arm were killing me, and I couldn't even feel them. Mom looked so relieved to see that I was awake and she gently nuzzled me with her head and observed me with tired eyes, she licked me on my cheek

"**Serena!**" Then Aiden jumped up and began to climb over me. I playfully shoved him off and stood. I looked at myself in self-pity

"**Are the Outcasts gone?**" I asked. She nodded. I knew everything was going to be okay soon. And I would be able to fly again in about a week, maybe more, the injury was pretty serious, so it might take a bit longer.

The second I stepped outside, Eli pinned me. He never looked so happy to see me.

Melissa grinned

"Well, we'll be prepared the next attack. And nobody is gonna get past us. Not even and Outcast." But I thought to myself

_Don't think like that. Those guys are unpredictable. But yes, we'll be prepared for more battles to come._

* * *

**_Couple more chapters to go. Then I'll be finished. Sorry guys. :(_**


	13. Chapter 13

Toothless' Friend Chapter 13: The Outcast's Are Back

* * *

No P.O.V

* * *

Toothless was finding it hard to believe how much time has passed since Serena was born. She was older, stronger, and tougher. Thanks to Eli, she became pretty good a fighting. Melissa however, there was no doubt you could compare her to Astrid. Serena was much more careful due to her wing joint and shoulder still hurting. Now, there was nasty scar, Eli had once said

"**Hmmm. Guess we're kinda even then huh?**" She shrugged her shoulders. Toothless hated to admit it, but he missed his little girl's old personality, sassy, sweet, funny, now she was all centered on defeating the Outcast's. Toothless really couldn't blame her though.

But he had been through more situations with the Outcasts, more than his family for sure.

But one certain day, changed everything.

* * *

The teens were out flying again, simply enjoying themselves. Melissa said she was going to go ahead for a while, saying she wanted to have a private talk with Artemisia. Nobody argued. The two shot foreword. Hiccup said

"She's pretty talented on riding dragons." Marcus nodded. Then Astrid asked

"How did you guys meet anyways? Why are you so close?"

"We met when I was three and she was two. We grew up together. I often taught her how to defend herself. And she became a pretty strong fighter. When I was six, I had to go home with my family, and that broke her heart. About two ½ years later, I ran away, but my father followed me, and he got killed by a gang. As much as I wanted to stay behind with my brother and sister, I had to go back. Then three years later, we met Artemisia during an earthquake when we got trapped by an avalanche. She saved our lives. After that, the three of us grew close. Another year later, we met a young barn owl with a broken wing. The four of us went out on adventures together. It's stayed that way since."

Everyone was quiet. Hiccup was utterly amazed

"Wow, you guys really _are close._" Marcus nodded, then Artemisia flew up. Melissa wasn't on her back and she had a panicked look on her face. Marcus knew that look

"Artemisia? What's wrong?"

"And where's Melissa?"

"**Outcasts. They attacked us and Melissa got thrown off. I tried to save her, but they got away.**" Marcus was enraged

"THEY KIDNAPPED MELISSA?!" Marcus asked, throwing his arms up, Artemisia gave his a sad nodded before leading them back to Berk.

"The Outcasts have kidnapped your friend?" Stoick asked. Everyone on Berk had grown friendly with Melissa. So far, the only one's actually kidnapped were Hiccup and Toothless. This was bad.

"We need to get her. She may be able to defend herself, but not up against Alvin and the Outcasts! She'll be killed the second she gets there!"

* * *

Serena looked panicked, her gut twisting with nervousness. No, she hadn't heard about Melissa's kidnapping, she and Eli were practicing taking a nose dive down from several hundred thousand feet above the forest's of Berk

"**Um…Eli? Are ya sure this is gonna work?**" Eli gave her a confident nod. Of course after that, Serena pinned him down and give him a look

"**Oh will you cut that out and get off me?**" Serena snickered

"**Oh I don't think so.**" But before she could do anything, he flipped her on her back. The separated after a moment of looking into each other's eyes which proved how much they loved each other, then Aiden found them a moment later

"**Aiden? What's wrong?**" Eli asked, turning around, and lightly smack Serena in the face, making her smile. She walked foreword.

"**Mom and dad wanna see ya guys at the Academy.**" Eli and Serena shared a confused look, when Eli got a little too close for comfort, Serena playfully shoved him away and took flight. Seems like the lesson's off for today.

* * *

When they got back, everyone was waiting for them. The only one not there, was Melissa.

"**Uh…Marcus? Where's Melissa?**" Serena asked slightly nervous

"We'll explain that in a moment." He turned to Hiccup

"Okay guys. This battle's gonna be dangerous. I want everyone to stay together. There will be wild dragons there and I don't want anyone getting hurt. And Ruff and Tuff. _NO_ exploding things, and Snotlout, keep Hookfang under control. Oh, and Serena and Eli, in case you're wondering, Melissa got kidnapped by the Outcasts." The word made the scar on Serena's shoulder tingle with pain, she winced, but didn't show it, "And we're going to go after her and save her before she gets hurt or killed."

Serena looked shocked. She would always look up to Melissa as an older sister, especially when the Outcast nearly killed her. But Eli was closer to her more than anyone else. Besides, Serena had a crush on him, and often wondered if he felt the same way.

A moment later of discussing what they were going to do, everyone took flight. Prepared for the worst.

* * *

Outcast Island…

Melissa spit in Mildew's face. The old man had placed her in the same cell as Hiccup had been in before she had met him. She had tried fighting back, but couldn't defend herself entirely since her bow and arrows had been taken away by Savage. She was furious. Her trusty bow and arrows had been her weapon of choice ever since she learned how to shoot them.

Several times Alvin tried getting her to spill the beans on what she knew about dragon training, she refused to tell him.

Talking to Mildew was another thing the Outcasts had tried doing. She never really met Mildew or got to know him. And she was still considering Hiccup's advice, the old man was nothing but a dirty liar in her opinion. But the attack wasn't her fault. Why the Outcasts chose her as prisoner and not both her and Artemisia, she hadn't figured out yet. So far, she had several cuts on her lower abdomen where the tips of the Outcast's spears had poked her and a bruise on her left ankle where she had been pushed and tripped over a rock.

_These idiots will stop at nothing to make me spill the beans won't they? Well, I think I'll give 'em a taste of their own medicine. That is, __**if**__ it works._

When an Outcast came in, probably for another torture/talk outing, Melissa had her right toe filled with hard pebbles. It made moving her foot hard, but it would be worth it.

The second he stepped in, Melissa gave him a hard kick in the balls. He fell over in pain and Melissa emptied her boot on his helmet, involving chucking a couple of larger stones at his helmet, eventually knocking him out cold. Once he was unconscious, she bolted out, thanking her quick feet.

* * *

Meanwhile. The group landed on Outcast Island, the air thick, and with the air mixed with dragon fire, and possibly something else. Melissa ran in between the rock mazes trying to find her way out, armed with her bow, arrows and dagger, about 7 ½ inches long. Now that she was armed, she'd have a better chance at defending herself.

The group spilt up into three teams, Marcus was with Astrid, Hiccup, and Aiden, only for safety, since he had insisted on coming even though his sister said he was too young.

The other was Fishlegs, Snotlout, and Serena, the other one was the twins and Eli. When they spilt up, Artemisia caught Melissa's scent quickly.

"**C'mon guys! I think I knew where she's going!**" The groups had been searching for over an hour at this point. So Hiccup called for the others and they headed off. Marcus ran ahead, with the others on his trail.

* * *

Melissa felt like she was being followed, but every time she turned around, nobody was there, not even a wild dragon, which was strange, since they wander everywhere on Outcast Island. As she was running, she fell into a trap and was thrown into an outdoor cell.

* * *

Marcus looked around and heard a soft whimpering that sounded a lot like Melissa. He kneeled down and she stuck her dagger against his throat and he said

"Easy princess, it's just me." He gently teased. Melissa rolled her eyes and breathed a huge sigh of relief and Marcus got her out. A second later, she was pinned down by Artemisia, who almost licked her to death in joy of seeing her best friend alive, even thought she had a couple of cuts to show she did survive, even a bruise.

After reuniting, Alvin and Savage showed up again, along with the Outcast that Melissa had kicked in the balls, all three looking furious. But Melissa remained calm and causal as the dragons finished them off. Then the group took off, Melissa hugging Marcus with a tear landing on his shirt

"So the rock-stubborn girl I know is actually crying?" He teased, a couple of more tears steamed down and Melissa socked him in the arm, at least the best she could, since she was on Artemisia's back.

"Oh shut it Marcus." He laughed lightly and hugged her a little tighter

When they got back, Serena's wound was sealed again since it had opened up, and Melissa's bruise was treated. Finally, peace came back. Melissa, Marcus, Artemisia and Serena went back to where Melissa and Marcus lived, while everyone else stayed behind. Melissa had helped the Vikings with so many things. But what would come in return for her in years to come? Would she be prepared?

* * *

**Yes, this story is being brought to a close, but there'll be a sequel to this for all my reviewers! If you have any ideas for the sequel, PM me and I'll see what I can do.**


	14. Chapter 14

Author's Note

* * *

**Hello everyone! I know a good amount of you guys were disappointed at the end of my story 'Toothless's Friend'. But the sequel is already up. Just look for 'Serena's Fate'. I've only gotten the prologue so far and I am working on the first chapter. If any of you guys out there have any suggestions, please let me know and I'll see how I can work the story out. Maybe I'll do a trilogy. I'm not sure. But please review my other stories. It will be greatly appreciated and as long as ya'll keep reviewing and I'll keep posting**

**-Freedom of the Eagle**


End file.
